Rogue and Remy fanfic: Lifes Thorns
by Dreamers Fall
Summary: He had to admit, the white streak in her hair? Yeah, it was kinda hot. tehe


Chapter 1

*_Every Ones Hero_*

The one thing Logan didn't suspect that afternoon was a rescue mission, for his arch enemy.

.*._.*._.*._.*._.*.

"_Logan I really think you should calm down," Storm said her eyes hard and worried. "I'm sure every thing will make sense once Rogue gives her side of the story. Charles told her as soon as she cleans up she must come down to his office immediately."_

_Even Logan had to admit hearing those reassuring words fly breezily from the mouth of the weather woman made him feel a bit better. A bit. Violent images of tearing off that no good card flinging kidnapping twit's head still ran through his mind. And it was very tempting to go out right now and sniff him and his no good lousy thief he calls a father out. Anger ran through out Wolverines body and mind begging to be let out, demanding to be let out. Clutching the stool nearest to him he took a big breath._

_As Storm was about to give her appreciation that the powerful and moody mutant finally made attempts to calm down, the all but unnoticeable Professor's intelligent voice spoke smoothly._

"_Come in."_

_Secretly Charles added a few telepathic words to Rogue. ~_I hope you have a very convincing story, my dear, because I believe Logan is about to break my chair. ~

_At hearing the click of the door Logan's back tensed not just his back but his hands, his arms, his nose was even tensing ready to sniff Rogue out all over again if that's what it took. He was a mess. The piece of machinery he calls a body was on full alert he was ready; every part of him was ready. One of his kids was taken one of the kids he happened to be growing fonder to by the day. By the minute, and he couldn't let it happen again he just couldn't. Logan, to tell the truth, cared about the kids at the institute more then he would even let himself believe. They were his. His responsibility, his students, his kids. Even the ones that were just a few years apart from him. He was on the edge at every tear, every cough, and especially every kidnapping._

_Rogue resentfully walked through the door her deathly pale skin seemed to glow even in the dull midnight lighting of the professor's office. She traded her usual off the shoulder top, ripped jeans, and make up for a natural face, a flannel black pajama top, jeans, and surprisingly enough her hair back in a pony tail letting her white bangs frame her sculptured face. In the eyes of Logan and every other man who wasn't blind she was, at the moment, the most beautiful girl they'd ever seen, but it was also upon looking at her that he got really worried. _

_She fidgeted with her hair and fingers, bounced on the heel of her foot, and chewed on her lower lip. Nervous mannerisms that Rogue __**never**_ _had before. It wasn't just that, she wouldn't look at __**anyone**__ not even Logan. The Southern straight forward gal usually looked you straight in the eye and spoke her mind. Her Outer shell was always confident and beautiful. Now it was unsure and naturally gorgeous. He had changed her. _

_Remy ____LeBeau had changed her. In one night. Impossible im- freaking- possible. __I must be imagining things____, Logan thought, but as he looked at the professor who knew Rogue almost as well as he did he saw that he also realized the drastic changes. What did he do to her? ____WHAT DID HE FREAKING DO TO HER? ____He could barely contain a growl.____Apparently Logan's furious thoughts were loud enough for the professor to hear them as well. _

_~Logan~, ____the professor's telepathic voice demanded, ~__I know how you feel I see it too but, my friend, you must calm down.~ ____Surprisingly Charles's voice sounded gruff, urgent; afraid. Afraid for Logan._

_~What are you so worked up about, Doc?~ ____Logan demanded._

_~You, my old friend,~ ____He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world,~ __it is very unhealthy for you to experience stress at this level and I am growing concerned! Calm down and let us speak with the girl.~_

___Logan once again made attempts to calm down. He removed his hand from the chair he had been clutching and with a loud __ripp ____it came free, broken. Rogue flinched and the professor gave her a knowing look. Even the Weather Witch seemed uneasy. _

_"__Rogue," the professor commanded. "Please, sit."_

___Rogue went to the chair farthest from Logan and looked down at her gloved hands. With a deep breath she began her story. _

___Logan, the professor, and Storm listened intently as Rogue told her tale. With every word Logan stiffened, he became even more furious. So furious his claws started coming out. He even let a few growls escape him. He wanted to bang things into walls, to yell and scream, the only thing keeping him back was Rogue. Rogue was his anchor to the real world she kept him from floating off into a never ending rage. _

___He was so intent on watching her now frail and clumsy movements, and tried to figure out what they reminded him of. She looked down and seemed uneasy as if she were telling a stranger this story. Her movements were shy she seemed- broken. Like a little girl who'd lost her mom and was telling some stranger about it. _

_"__Ah got mad at him Ah was furious to find out he was usin' me! So Ah went a little north in that boat we escaped in aftah all of it was said and done. Ah went into the town tryin' to find some where to go. Aftah a while I found this cute little pizza place. Ah sat down at a table and tried to get mah thoughts together. The waiter came an' asked me for mah order. Ah told him Ah didn't have money and aftah a while he comes back with a whole pizza. Ah said, 'there must be a mistake Ah told you Ah didn't have any money.' And he said that's the point. I thought about that for a while and when he passed by I asked him, 'hey mistah I'm just a stranger and your given' me pizza for no reason?' He replied, 'you said you don't have money and you seem like you've been through hell I think I could spare ya' one pizza.' Then he went on his way. When ah was ready to leave Ah went and found him again. Ah asked him a question that has been bugging me for some time. 'Hey mistah what if Ah was conning ya' like Ah stole your wallet behind your back. Then you did me a kindness by giving me this pizza so I felt bad and gave you back your wallet and said Ah only stole it to feed my sick father would you be mad?" To that the waiter patted his back pocket and when he found out Ah was really was speaking figuratively he smiled. 'Now I wouldn't have hated ya' for it! A good thing and a bad thing cancel each other out. So I would have felt neutral to ya' maybe even a little sorry. I wouldn't hate ya' just because you did the right thing for the wrong reasons.' With that he patted mah shoulder and walked into the kitchen..."_

___For the first time Rogue looked up to face the people in the room while she was still telling her tale. And her eyes met Logan's. His body relaxed once he saw her eyes again. They were forest green as always and they had a look that Logan recognized all too well. A glassy far away look that she always got when she absorbed people. He knew that today that look wasn't just because she absorbed a few folk. It was because she was a little sad, a little scared to once again trust people, and something else was in her eyes something he'd never seen before, but Logan convinced himself he was just imagining things. _

___Rogue gets this look frequently. She gets it either when she absorbed someone or, she gets it when she is sad and distant, or a mix of both like now. Logan now knew that this was all normal with Rogue, earlier he just couldn't see it through all his furry. The shy behavior was normal too. She'd sometimes get it when she got that look in her eyes. Logan sighed content fully he knew this would all blow over soon there wouldn't be a trace of that look after a week or two. And right now she was very tired and talking about what happened was the last thing she wants to do at the moment. Logan knew that Rogue probably didn't want to be at all reminded of what happened. __I bet____, he thought, __She just wants to forget all about her mission and LeBeau____. __Gambit hadn't changed her after all how could I ever think something so sill?____ Thankfully she was just about finished with her story._

_"__And then you guys showed up." Her southern voice trilled. She shrugged. "That's about it." _

_Charles nodded and Storm seemed once again at ease. She too cared about Rogue. She must have cared about her very much if she was that upset over this mess. It took a lot to get that woman upset. _

"_Well," the Professor declared. "Thank you Rogue for your time. Now it is three Am and I would like you all to get some sleep."_

_Wolverine knew that Charles meant him as well. _

~Tomorrow?~

_And with a nod of his head Charles confirmed they would discuss the topic in the morning._

_Logan smiled knowing there wasn't much more to talk about. They all stood up to leave. First Storm then Logan and Rogue. Logan looked down at her with content. He thought he had her all figured out. _Ya poor kid_, he thought as they walked through the halls, _she just wants to forget the whole thing_. _

_They walked together in silence until they reached the point where they went they're separate ways._

"_Good night, kid." Logan said awkwardly patting her shoulder. _

"'_Night Log." She mumbled. Leaving him at the door to his room and walking down the hall to hers. _

_Logan stiffened again having big second thoughts about his conclusion for Rogue. He mentally cursed. How could he let this happen?_

_Because in the back of Rogues pocket just barely showing off the top; was a rectangular figure with a small red letter on the left hand corner. Something Logan knew all to well from his gambling days. _

_It was the __**Q**__ueen __**o**__f __**H**__earts. _

_.*_.*._.*._.*._.*._


End file.
